Maui (jbear1979)
Basic Information Race: Human Class: Druid Level: 3 Experience: 5,141 XP Alignment: Neutral Good Languages: Common, Druidic Deity: Tane, Great Spirit Father of the Forest First Seen: The Dunn Wright Inn Current Location: Toad in the Hole Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 18 +4 (10 pts) +2 Racial Bonus (Human) DEX: 14 +2 ( 5 pts) CON: 12 +1 ( 2 pts) INT: 08 -1 (-2 pts) WIS: 14 +2 ( 5 pts) CHA: 10 0 ( 0 pts) Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments * Please note your choice for HP Method ('Roll' or 'Max-2') where it says '(HP Option)' (HP Max-2) HP: 28 = + CON (+3) + FC (+3) + Toughness (03)(Druid) AC: 18 = + DEX (02) + Armor (04) + Shield (02) AC Touch: 12 = + DEX (02) AC Flatfooted: 16 = + Armor (04) + Shield (02) INIT: +02 = (02) BAB: +02 = (02) CMB: +06 = (02) + STR (04) + Misc (00) CMD: 18 = + BAB (02) + STR (04) + DEX (02) Fortitude: +04 = (03) + CON (01) + Misc (00) Reflex: +04 = (01) + DEX (02) + Capable (01) Will: +05 = (03) + WIS (02) + Misc (00) Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 00 Taniwha ~ Animal Companion Abilities STR: 13 +1 DEX: 24 +7 (Includes +2 Eye for Talent bonus) CON: 13 +1 INT: 02 -4 WIS: 12 +1 CHA: 06 -2 Taniwha's Animal Companion Statistics (HP Max-2) HP: 23 = + CON (+3) (3HD) AC: 21 = + DEX (07) + Natural Armor (03) + Dodge (01) AC Touch: 18 = + DEX (07)+ Dodge (01) AC Flatfooted: 13 = + Natural Armor (03) INIT: +07 = (07) BAB: +02 = (02) CMB: +02 = (02) + STR (01) - Size (01) + Misc (00) CMB(Weapon Finesse)Trip/Disarm: +08 = (02) + DEX (07) - Size (01) CMD: 20 = + BAB (02) + STR (01) + DEX (07) + Dodge (01) -Size (01) + Misc (00) CMD vs Trip: 22 Fortitude: +04 = (03) + CON (01) + Misc (00) Reflex: +10 = (03) + DEX (07) + Misc (00) Will: +02 = (01) + WIS (01) + Misc (00) Speed: 50' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Feats: Weapon Finesse, Dodge, Tricks: Defend, Attack 1, Attack 2, Track, Heel, Guard, Down, Seek Senses: Low light vision, Scent Skills: Survival +2 (1 rank + 1 Wis), Acrobatics +10 (1 rank + 6 Dex +3 CS), Stealth +10 (1 rank + 6 Dex +3 CS) Special: Evasion Taniwha's Attack Statistics Two Claws: Attack: +10 = (02) + DEX (07) + Size (01) + Misc (00) Damage: 1d2+1, Crit: 20/x2 Bite: Attack: +10 = (02) + DEX (07) + Size (01) + Misc (00) Damage: 1d4+1, Crit: 20/x2 Special: Trip Maui's Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Sling: Attack: +05 = (02) + DEX (02) + MW (01) Damage: 1d4+4, Crit: 20/x2, Range: 50' Scimitar: Attack: +07 = (02) + STR (04) + enhance (01) Damage: 1d6+5, Crit: 18-20/x2, Cold Iron Scimitar: Attack: +06 = (02) + STR (04) + Misc (00) Damage: 1d6+4, Crit: 18-20/x2, Additional +1 damage on a flank (Dirty Fighter) Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Strength) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Druid (+1 HP) Eye for Talent: +2 bonus on Sense Motive checks. In addition, when they acquire an animal companion, bonded mount, cohort, or familiar, that creature gains a +2 bonus to one ability score of the character’s choice. This racial trait replaces the bonus feat racial trait. Skilled: Gain one additional rank per character level Class Features Druid Armor/Weapons: Club, dagger, dart, quarterstaff, scimitar, scythe, sickle, shortspear, sling, spear, +Natural attacks (claw, bite etc); Light and Medium armor (Metal Armor is prohibited) and wooden shields (all except Tower) Orisons: Prepare 4/day; unlimited use Divine Spells: A druid casts divine spells drawn from the druid spell list. The DC for a saving throw against Maui’s spells is 12 + the spell level Maui must spend 1 hour/day in a trance-like meditation on the mysteries of nature to regain his daily allotment of spells where he must choose which spells to prepare. Opposition Spells: Evil Spontaneous Casting: Maui can “lose” a prepared spell to cast any summon nature’s ally spell of the same level or lower. Spell Slots: 4 Orisons, 2 1st lvl Spell + 1 bonus Spell (WIS), 1 2nd level spell + 1 bonus spell (WIS) Bonus Language: Druidic Nature Sense: A druid gains a +2 bonus on Kn: Nature and Survival checks. Wild Empathy: A druid can improve the attitude of an animal. This ability functions just like a Diplomacy check made to improve the attitude of a person. Roll 1d20 + druid level + CHA to determine the wild empathy check result. Maui's Wild Empathy: 1d20 +3 To use wild empathy, the druid and the animal must be within 30 feet of one another under normal conditions and generally takes 1 minute but it might take more or less time. Maui can also use this ability to influence a magical beast with an Intelligence score of 1 or 2, but takes a –4 penalty on the check. Nature Bond: Animal Companion: Cheetah Starting Statistics: Size Small; Speed 50 ft.; AC +1 natural armor; Attack bite (1d4 plus trip), 2 claws (1d2); Ability Scores Str 12, Dex 21, Con 13, Int 2, Wis 12, Cha 6; Special Qualities low-light vision, scent. Druid Added Animal Companion Features: 2HD, +3 FORT and REF Saving Throw Bonus, BAB +1 Skills (2 skill pts): Survival rank 1 (+05); Stealth Rank 1 (+10) Feats (1 Feat): Weapon Finesse: Animal Companion uses DEX modifier for its melee attacks Maximum 6 Tricks: Defend, Attack 1, Track, Heel, Guard, Down Bonus Tricks (1 trick): Attack 2 (Undead etc) Link: Maui can handle his animal companion as a free action (DC10), or push it (DC25) as a move action, even if he doesn’t have any ranks in the Handle Animal skill. He gains a +4 circumstance bonus on all wild empathy checks and Handle Animal checks made regarding an animal companion. Shared Spells: Maui may cast a spell with a target of “You” on his animal companion (as a touch range spell) instead of on himself. A druid may cast spells on her animal companion even if the spells normally do not affect creatures of the companion’s type (animal). Woodland Stride: Maui may move through any sort of undergrowth (such as natural thorns, briars, overgrown areas, and similar terrain) at his normal speed and without taking damage or suffering any other impairment. Thorns, briars, and overgrown areas that have been magically manipulated to impede motion, however, still affect him. Trackless Step: Maui leaves no trail in natural surroundings and cannot be tracked. He may choose to leave a trail if so desired. Feats Toughness: (Level 1) +3 HP Power Attack: (Level 3) -1 Atk +2 dmg Traits (1) Dirty Fighter: You wouldn’t have lived to make it out of childhood without the aid of your animal companion on whom you could always count to distract your enemies long enough to do a little bit more damage than normal. Benefit: When you hit a foe you are flanking, you deal an additional 1 point of damage (this damage is added to your base damage, and is multiplied on a critical hit). This additional damage is a trait bonus. (2) Capable (Reflex): Being raised in the constant dangers of the wild jungle made it essential for Maui to learn to react to danger quickly. Benefit: +1 trait bonus on Reflex saves. Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 04 = + INT(-01))/Level + FC(00) + Human(01) (Druid 3) 12 = Total Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 00/-01 0 0 2 -2/-3 +0 (-1 ACP w/ Shield) Appraise -01 0 0 -1 +0 Bluff 0 0 0 0 +0 Climb 02/01 0 0 4 -2/-3 +0 (-1 ACP w/ Shield) Craft ( ) -01 0 0 -1 +0 Diplomacy 0 0 0 0 +0 Disable Device 00/-01 0 0 2 -2/-3 +0 (-1 ACP w/ Shield) Disguise 0 0 0 0 +0 Escape Artist 00/-01 0 0 2 -2/-3 +0 (-1 ACP w/ Shield) Fly 00/-01 0 0 2 -2/-3 +0 (-1 ACP w/ Shield) Handle Animal 06/10 3 3 0 +0/+4 w/ Animal Comp. Heal 06 1 3 2 +0 Intimidate 0 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 -1 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 -1 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 -1 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 03 1 3 -1 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 -1 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 -1 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 06 2 3 -1 +2 (Nature Sense) Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 -1 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 -1 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 -1 +0 Linguistics 0 0 -1 +0 Perception 08 3 3 2 +0 Perform ( ) 0 0 0 0 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 2 +0 Ride 00/-01 0 0 2 -2/-3 +0 (-1 ACP w/ Shield) Sense Motive 04 0 0 2 +2 (Eye for Talent) Sleight of Hand 0 0 2 -2/-3 +0 (-1 ACP w/ Shield) Spellcraft 0 0 -1 +0 Stealth 00/-01 0 0 2 -2/-3 +0 (-1 ACP w/ Shield) Survival 08 1 3 2 +2 (Nature Sense) Swim 06/05 1 3 4 -2/-3 +0 (-1 ACP w/ Shield) Use Magic Device 0 0 0 +0 Spell Lists (Prepared) 0 Level Level 01 * Create Water * Cure Light Wounds * Light * Cure Light Wounds * Guidance * Obscuring Mist * Virtue Level 02 * Barkskin * Bull's Strength Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Clothes: Monk's Outfit -- 00 lb Armor: MW Hide Shirt 240 gp 25 lb Shield: Large Wooden MW Shield 157 gp 10 lb Weapon (Melee) Scimitar +1 2315 gp 04 lb Weapon (Melee) Cold Iron Scimitar 30 gp 04 lb Weapon (Ranged) MW Sling 300 gp 04 lb Ammo: Sling Bullets (20) 0.2gp 02 lb Backpack 02 gp 02 lb Flint and Steel 01 gp 00 lb Pouch 01 gp 1/2 lb Trail Rations(6 days) 03 gp 06 lb Sacks (2) 0.2gp 01 lb Signal Whistle 0.8gp 00 Earplugs 0.03gp 00 Rope (Hemp) 01 gp 10 lb Sunrod (3) 06 gp 03 lb Swimfins 0.1gp 05 lb Bear Trap 02 gp 10 lb Tresspasser's Boot (2) 1.6gp 04 lb Waterskin 01 gp 04 lb (2)Potions: CLW 100 gp 00 (2)Flask: Holy Water 50 gp 02 lb Wand of CLW (16/16 charges) 240 gp 00 lb Total Weight: 96 1/2 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-100 101-200 201-300 Finances PP: 0 GP: 2,795 SP: 6 CP: 5 Gems/Jewelry/Other: 0000 Purchases Starting Gold 150 gp Buy MW Hide Shirt: -240 gp MW Heavy Wooden Shield: -157 gp MW Scimitar: -315 gp MW Sling: -300gp Mystic Pearl Scimitar +1 -2315 gp Mystic Pearl Cold Iron Scimitar -30 gp Mystic Pearl total: -3327gp Sell Hide Armor: +15gp Heavy Wooden Shield: +7gp Scimitar: +15gp MW Scimitar: +315 Sickle: +6gp Signal Horn: +1gp Tresspasser's Boot: 1.2 gp total: +360.2gp Consumed (1) CLW Potion -50 gp Gifts to Eanos: -100gp Details Size: Medium Gender: Male Age: 30 Height: 6'4" Weight: 90kg (200 lb?) Hair Color: Black Dreads Eye Color: Black Skin Color: Dark Brown Appearance: Jungle hunter covered in exotic skins, carries cheetah over shoulders as if it were another skin. The left side of body completely tattooed including face Demeanor: Maui constant boasts how much better he, his people, his ways are which makes him very grating nearly always. He constantly competes with those around in nearly every aspect of life. He is however, completely fearless and willing to come to the aid of the need, if for no other reason to impress his skill and prowess upon others. Background As a young boy he bore witness to the arrival of a powerful shipping company arrive and attempt to claim his island. The company sent a wave of settlers which his people annihilated. A savage war began which the natives had the better of for many years. Finally the company resigned itself to make deals with the 'savages' and with gifts from the mainland were able to turn the tribes against each other. The Company now rules the island using a treaty they had the tribal leaders sign, a treaty which they fail to honor and have no intentions of honoring to this day. Maui has come to Venza to challenge those that have invaded and destroyed his distant homelands, to invade their culture and show them who are the true savages. Having learned their language and ways he has traveled to Venza, what he considers the heart of the sickness plaguing his lands. He has come to learn the ways of his enemies and shame them as he learns how to better destroy them and cast them from his homelands. Adventure Log XP Received: 1,239 XP received here: The Roaming Dead 1,391 XP received here: Precious Cargo 2511 XP received here: Toad in the Hole Total XP: 5,141 Treasure Received: 1,456.33 GP received here: The Roaming Dead Objects taken: (2) Potions of CLW (-100gp) (2) Holy Water (-50gp) Total GP Treasure received after adjustment: 1306.33 GP 1,756.25 GP received here: Precious Cargo 3,035 GP received here: Toad in the Hole Objects taken: Wand of CLW (16 charges) (-240 gp) Hide Shirt +1 (-1240 gp) Total GP Treasure received after adjustment: 1,555 0000 Gems/Jewelry Level Ups Level 2: Class: Druid BAB: +0 to +1 Fort: +2 to +3 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +2 to +3 Feat: (none) Features: Woodland Stride HP: 1d8 (max-2) + 01 (CON) +1 (FC) = +8 HP Skill Pts: 4 -1 (INT) +1 (Human) Spent on: Handle Animal, Heal, Kn: Geography, Perception Spells: +1 Orison (4 total) and +1 lvl 1 (3 total) spells per day Taniwha: Animal Companion BAB: +1 to +2 Fort: +3 to +3 Ref: +3 to +3 Will: +1 to +1 Feat: Dodge: +1 AC Bonus (dodge) HP: 1d8 (max-2) + 01 (CON) = +7 HP New HP Total Skill Pts: +1 Rank: Acrobatics Level 3: Class: Druid BAB: +1 to +2 Fort: +0 to +3 Ref: +1 to +1 Will: +0 to +3 Feat: Power Attack Features: Trackless Step HP: 1d8 (max-2) + 01 (CON) +1 (FC) = +8 HP Skill Pts: 4 -1 (INT) +1 (Human) Spent on: Handle Animal, Swim, Kn: Nature, Perception Spells: +1 lvl 2 +1 Bonus spell (WIS) (2 total) spells per day Taniwha: Animal Companion BAB: +0 to +2 Fort: +0 to +3 Ref: +0 to +3 Will: +0 to +1 Feat: (None) HP: (None) Skill Pts: (None) Natural Armor: +2 to +3 STR : +1 to 13 DEX : +1 to 24 Bonus Trick: Seek Special: Evasion Approvals *Approval (December 7th, 2011) (Satin Knights) level 1 *Approval (January 5th, 2012) (DalkonCledwin) level 1 *Approval (May 3rd, 2012) (jkason) level 2 Category:Approved Characters Category:Toad in the Hole